


When You Were Young [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giller remebers when he and Darken Rahl were young. Written for the [sword_of_lies kink ficathon. The prompt was: Rahl/Giller- sex!magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Were Young (Rahl/Giller, PG-13/R)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90407) by [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ffpt)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-you-were-young) | 13.7 MB | 20:07


End file.
